


My Amnesiac Princess

by Milunax



Category: Legend of Korra, LoK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the millions of people that live in Republic City. How will you know that you’ve found the right person? You might have seen them already, but looked down to fix your shoes. They may have been right beside you, but you looked to your side to check the traffic lights. Or you could have bumped into each other on the streets, but a sato mobile blocked them.</p><p>There are the lucky ones whom found their other half. Some still searching and others fully given up. But the most tragic of them all, is when you’re already together yet, you let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trip to Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! So, go easy on me with this cuz this is my first straight fic and like... This was Beta-ed by my little sister whom I do not trust that much but yeah, and then reread a little by me. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^
> 
> This was inspired by the Filipino movie: My Amnesia Girl
> 
> The events take place in Book 4: Balance

_ _

_‘You’ll always have a place in my organ that pumps my blood... my feeble turtle-duck.’_

And her words echoed throughout his ears, her voice chanting them out over and over in his head. Eska placed a hand upon her chest but, Bolin could careless about it. There was something soft about how she spoke, the way Eska’s expressions changed. She looked so sincere, honest… Beautiful and the moment was too fragile for him.

Bolin wanted to say something, he wanted to hold her close and tell her how wrong he was. He was afraid, afraid of commitment?

He was afraid of being chained down, having no freedom anymore… But, those were what he said to himself before. What he wanted to believe in, what he told over and over again in his head. He wanted to be on his own, to see the world and maybe even get to know more girls.

But, those were all lies. A matter of pretense and illusions he had convinced to himself.

Because if he were to be true to himself. Bolin would admit that he was afraid of not being the man worthy enough to be by Eska’s side; to be a disappointment.

He wanted so much to hold her, tell her how sorry he was for leaving her at the altar. He wanted to tell Eska that he would never again leave her side.

But it was too late.

And the image of his koala-otter was fading away; he couldn’t hear her voice anymore. Though, Bolin himself couldn’t even utter out a single word.  His mouth was moving, screaming already yet no sound came out from him. Eska was moving away, slowly at first but now faster and faster – like she was being taken away from him. He stretched his hand out towards her, trying to call out her name but—

And in an instant, Bolin jolted awake. He looked around him _‘oh yeah’_ he mused internally. He was in Kuvira’s train. They were on their way to prince Wu’s coronation. And by the looks of it, they were already in Republic City; probably only a few minutes away from their destination.

He sighed deeply, shifting comfortably on his seat.

 _‘I should be thinking about Opal. Not Eska.’_ He would’ve muttered out the words by lips and it would be even lower than, a whisper.

He’d admit –only to himself of course – that even with Opal, he still couldn’t forget her. He should be thinking of ways on how to better their relationship. For Opal to see the good that him and Kuvira were doing for their nation; He should focus more on his job and on his girlfriend. But, every now and then his thoughts would always linger back to Eska.

Her sweet fragrance, voice rarely used but sounded like an angel even in its monotonous way, her delicate yet, fiercely strong movements – he shook his head. This was no time to be day dreaming about Eska. Yet, Bolin could not erase the very image of her in his thoughts, her soft caramel coloured skin, lustrous long hair and her piercing green eyes that looks as though they could stare right into Bolin’s soul.

He missed her. Missed her with a burning passion that could rekindle a thousand flames on Earth for the love he felt towards Eska.

But she was no more. She ended things between them right after Korra had defeated Vaatu. She wanted nothing to do no more with Bolin right after the heartbreak he had given her. And why else would she not do that?  She had every right to dump his ass for everything he had put her through.

Yet, she was gentle and kind in the end.

As soon as their troops had facilitated themselves at the place, Bolin entered the hotel first before Kuvira.

“Hello Republic City! Bolin’s back!” He shouted in glee.

Mako was there with whom would undoubtly be prince Wu then -- he caught a glimpse of her.

She was as beautiful as he last saw her, even more so maybe. A lump suddenly got caught up in his throat and Bolin was paralyzed at his spot. He started sweating and it felt as though a hot enclosed heat suddenly surrounded him. As though Mako himself were fire bending at Bolin, circling the flame all around him with no escape – and it did feel like that.

He was probably trembling all over and Mako could sense the sudden change in him “Hey bro, want me to pull you away from your evil psycho ex girlfriend?” the elder asked with an inquisitive brow, placing a hand on Bolin’s shoulder.

And he should’ve felt deeply offended by that but, he was currently entranced by Eska. She had completely taken his breath away… And she wasn’t even an air bender!

Eska glanced his way and Bolin was sure his heart stopped for a moment there. Then, even without his knowledge – actually Bolin doesn’t know how the hell the distance between them shortened but, he was by the other’s side and greeting her. The smile on his face probably looked as though he was terrified to death, luckily though Mako didn’t do anything stupid to take him away from her.

“Hey Eska.” He started off, words stuttering and the tone of fear evident in his voice. Though, why wouldn’t he be afraid? After all these years of being apart, he was afraid of what outcome may come between them now.

She arched up one perfectly beautiful brow – well, beautiful in Bolin’s land – and blinked a few times in curiosity before she replied with “Do I know you?”

There and then, Bolin could’ve sworn he had heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. Eska was pretending not to know him anymore. But, he was determined on fixing even just a small portion of their friendship back. Though, is it really friendship that he yearned for from the other.

“Oh come on, don’t be so cold on me now Eska!” He quickly said with a smile, trying to charm the other “Is that how you treat a friend after not seeing each other in years?”

“Friend.” She echoed out his words and Bolin could’ve sworn a chill went down to his spine “Is what he’s telling true brother?”

Eska glanced over to her brother, a silent conversation between them. She had panicked. She didn’t know what to do nor how to even respond to Bolin. She was terrified and Desna was the only one who could see right through her. He had noticed even the most subtle of changes with his sister. He knew that she was as straight forward as he was, so there was only one logical way to help her with her problem.

“Yes Eska.” He replied back with his own monotonous voice, gazing at Bolin then back at Eska “He was one of our _friends_ before.” He knew where this conversation was heading to.

Bolin stayed in silence, flummoxed by what was happening in front of him.

“Oh, well then. I am sorry friend.” Eska continued, looking back at Bolin “It is rather hard to remember people whom I used to be with from before—“ she cut off her own words, pleading to Desna by their own silent language to help her out.

“Eska hasn’t fully recovered from her amnesia as you can see.”

“Amnesia?!” Bolin shouted in response to Desna.

“Desna, are you sure this friend is reliable enough to be shared of our secret?” Eska asked her brother, but her words held the secret meaning of thank you’s in them.

“Please be quiet Bolin. Only a few of us know of Eska’s memory condition. And yes sister, Bolin has earned our trust before alongside the cousin Korra. He can be reliable in a way.” Desna punctuated with hidden disgust that only Eska would be able to see. He still hadn’t been able to forgive the earth bender for the pain he had caused his sister, but he would let Eska handle her own problems and only come to aid whenever she would ask. Eska was one to feel offended rather easily when others would think of her useless when dealing with problems.

“I see. Well, it is nice to meet you again Bolin. I apologize for the earlier qualms.” Eska said before she her attention was called upon by a butler of the hotel. To which she was more than, happy to focus her attention on instead of Bolin. He was apologizing about the mix up in their rooms.

Bolin on the other hand, hasn’t been able to fully grasp their conversation. Eska with amnesia? How did that happen? _When_ did that happen? The earth bender turned to his brother Mako, who seemed to have been listening the whole time in his conversation with the twins. And by the looks of it, Mako had next to no clue of Eska’s condition as well.

“There is no mistake, Desna sleeps in the tub.”

Alright hold up, Bolin is losing his grip on the twins here for a second. Siblings share rooms together; him and Mako had shared rooms since they can remember before parting ways. But, Eska and Desna’s way of sharing was just plain weird and Bolin’s actually worried. Though, any other thoughts about their room were quickly vanquished when Eska turned her attention towards him again.

“We shall be going now Bolin old friend. Me and Desna have to tend to our rooms. It was nice meeting you again.” Eska said lastly before leaving alongside Desna, not even waiting for Bolin to reply back to her.

Though, Bolin himself probably wouldn’t have said anything since he was too enthralled by Eska. He never would have thought he would see her again. He was more enamored by the princess with every sight he saw upon her. And then, the horrible fact came by once again to haunt the earth bender’s mind.

“Mako! Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” Bolin was practically shouting again “Explain to me what just happened!” He even demanded, just to be sure what happened was real, that their conversation earlier was real.

“What? Why are you getting mad at me Bo? You’re the ex here not me!” Mako said in defense.

“Hey hey guys, chit-chatting about love lives without me! Mako, you sly dog.” Bolin wasn’t even sure how the hell prince Wu had suddenly came up to Mako’s side but he wasn’t going to question even that, to ensure a headache won’t come to him.

What happened to Eska?


	2. And there were Lies Everywhere

Eska was panicking. She was trembling from head to toe and was even ready to lash out in the hallways. What had she done? Why had she done it? How could she have done something so stupid! That was Bolin’s route, not hers. She was starting to think that maybe, the earth bender was starting to rub off on her in a really bad way.

Their butler had escorted them to their room, and Eska quickly entered followed by Desna whom had shut the door for them.

“That was rather… New for you sister.” Desna commented.

Only he could see how frustrated and troubled Eska really was, she was way out of herself on so many levels that Desna grew worried by every second.

“I panicked. I didn’t know how to properly handle the situation.” She retorted back, biting onto the thumb of her hand. She hadn’t expected on meeting Bolin. She was more than, happy to never meet him again and may as well have forgotten him already. He was a certain part of her memory that should have never ever been tapped.

Desna watched his sister in silence; it was rather odd to see her pacing around. The younger usually kept her thoughts to herself in one sitting. But, with the earth bender in her head he had spun circles around Eska and made her lose every single part of her composure. She was in total utter disarray.

“Are you going to keep up with your predicament or admit to your foolishness?”

Her gaze turned as quickly as her brother finished his sentence. She didn’t want to have anything to do with Bolin anymore. She was awfully sure before that the past lover had been thoroughly removed from all of her thoughts and memories; burying him deep down into the forbidden chest that must never be opened.

She shall keep it that way.

“I shall take a firm stand for what I have done.” She replied, her twin listening intently “My memories erased and only a few will know. The best healers at the North, only one or two are with knowledge of this _predicament_ of mine. The hidden amnesia of the chief is what we will tell them.”

Desna only nodded in agreement.

\-----------------------||||

Asami could be heard laughing as she had met up with the three of them. They were currently at the hotel’s lobby. Having been told of the story by Mako with little interruptions from Wu himself; the inventor couldn’t hold back her chuckles of delight.

“Amnesia? Are you serious? She’s just mad at you.” She commented, hand resting upon her waist.

“That’s what I told him earlier.” Mako sufficed to Asami as they all seated at one of the more isolated corner benches of the place.

“Maybe she’s with a new _boyfriend_ of hers.” Wu interjected.

“And I’ve suggested that earlier as well Wu.” Mako answered.

“All options have been said then! Why are we still talking about this?” The prince groaned, hands moving up dramatically in surrender.

“But, what if it’s true though?” Asami gave a food for thought, giving a small glare at the Earth prince for who was dejecting the subject and was probably wanting the conversation to revolve around somewhere none of them would rather want to talk about.

Bolin was left contemplating. Could Eska really have gotten amnesia? Was it even possible? His crazed up, unbelievably strong and unstoppable ex girlfriend had actually gotten hurt and was able to forget all about them? Their history and memories together, no matter how heart breaking still was something he cherished and would never want to be erased.

“For real though, who of us actually knows of someone whom had amnesia before? None right?” Wu tried again at helping in the subject matter.

All three gave an inquisitive brow, though it was Asami whom had answered first before the two brothers could speak up “Just because you haven’t met anyone that had amnesia doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist prince Wu.” She replied with a weary sigh, index and thumb fingers pinching at the bridge of her nose “Also, Korra had a slight amnesia before. She wasn’t able to recall some of her memories, but they came back eventually in a couple of days.”

“What’s the whole meaning of amnesia anyways? It’s not actually permanent right?” Mako said this time, a somewhat bored expression featured upon him. He has no idea as to why they were talking about Eska. His brother’s crazy ex girlfriend of whom Mako was pretty sure Bolin couldn’t give a rat’s ass about.  She was deluded, possessive and downright mental that the fire bender would not be rooting for her even if she had a speck of chance with Bolin.

“It’s usually caused by a blow on the head or a very traumatic experience. Both of which Korra experienced before if I presume.” Asami explained.

“What’s the whole deal with the two of you anyways? It’s not like you did something _real_ horrible to her that she could hate you that much to fake amnesia.”  

And Bolin went from quiet to looking downright guilty. He looked at prince Wu as though he had grown three heads. The earth bender’s eyes were wide and he looked like a kid who was caught in the act in the middle of stealing from a cookie jar.

“Ohh! Spill!”

“Wu, Bolin doesn’t have to explain anything to you!” Mako said sternly, glaring at the prince.

“But you know.” Bolin suddenly murmured, fingers fiddling with each other as he looked down on them instead “I mean, maybe she hadn’t forgiven me about the whole leaving her at the altar on our wedding day.” He mumbled meekly.

“Ooohh, spirits! She’s mad at you big time bro!”

“Shut up!” Asami hissed, she was practically on her last thread of patience with the prince. Who knew royal people were such a pain is the ass. _'Good thing Korra was never anything like Wu or the twins'_ the inventor mused.

“But listen to this, what if on their wedding day. Your ex girlfriend whom was so heartbroken from being left behind, started running away.” Wu said, suddenly going into a narrator of a story mode “She was in so much pain! So she ran and ran! Then, while waterbending out into the sea where tides of waves blew from side to side, her tears streamed down from her cheeks!”

“Well, that part did happen. Though, she looked more of an angry murderer before rather than, a maiden in pain—“ Bolin said but, was quickly interrupted by Wu who shushed him with his finger.

“And as she ran and waterbended away; she came into a small island near the South Pole.All of a sudden, a giant serpent eel came out with it's jaws powerful and hungry!" Wu explained with his hands wide open and making shark like noises. Bolin gasped in fear "Though, of course it was on the other side of the island so she was safe from it." The prince continued, earning a groan of dismay from Mako and Asami.

"But then, on the island she lost control of her bending and then, WHAM!” The prince added in for effect, fisting his hand onto the other “Her head split open and a part of her brain went out! And that part was the memories and feelings for dear old Earth soldier here.”

“Wu, can you just stop that?” Mako scolded as he looked to his brother who was already near to tears “And Bo, are you serious? Eska and her twin froze us both in the spirit world before. And that was _after_ she went on a crazy hunting spree for you. And that happened after you _left_ her at your wedding. Quit being so gullible.” The fire bender really can’t handle two teenage kids at once.

“But, what if—“ Bolin was once again cut off by a stare and an arched brow by both Asami and Mako.

A sigh left the earth bender’s lips as he stood up “You know, I think we should start preparing for the coronation.” He said and started moving past the others onto the hotel’s hallways.

The hallways were big and filled with numerous sophisticated paintings and portraits. Emerald green orbs took in the sight around him instead of paying attention to the other three behind him “Look at them; so lucky in being together.” Bolin murmured as his gaze scanned different more pictures whilst they walked.

The three before him took in the painting that the earth bender gave a second or two of his attention. It was a rural painting of a man whom had a bag of fish in his arms.

“At least they’re partners.” Bolin mumbled out again.

Asami, Mako and Wu checked to see what Bolin was looking at again and saw two koi fishes. Both circling around each other in the painting; there was nothing too catchy about every single picture that Bolin was commenting about. And why the hell are most of the paintings in this hotel’s hallway filled with fishes. Mako and Asami glanced at each other; the latter giving a questioning and worried look towards Mako as the fire bender himself shrugged his shoulders in an unsure way. He did not know how to help Bolin out with this problem of his.

"I like the koi fish one." Prince Wu added.

“Do I still have a chance?” Bolin asked himself, stopping in front of one of the elevators in the hallway. The hallway was too long and Mako even had the time to contemplate on why there was such a long hallway that had its elevator on the long end of it. It just couldn’t add up… As well as all those fish paintings that’s placed near the elevator.

“Do you guys think I’ll grow old alone and sad?”

Bolin was staring at a painting of a school of fish when Mako placed a hand on his shoulder “Don’t worry Bo, there’s lots of fishes in the sea. You’ll get one and it’ll be the right one for you, I promise.”

“Agreed.” Asami added, hugging onto Bolin’s arm with a smile on her lips “But, aren’t you going out with that Opal girl? Chief Beifong’s niece.”

“You can probably say used to go out. She’ll probably break up with me sooner or later.”  He replied before hugging Asami tight in his arms “Being alone will drive me crazy you guys!”

\--------------------- ||||

He wasn’t a high and important general to Kuvira – Bolin wasn’t even near in that kind of status. But, he was one of the best of her soldiers as his boss had stated before. So, he was one of the men whom had escorted and accompanied Kuvira to her place; not that she needed any help. Kuvira being a master earth bender alongside her fiancé Bataar, Bolin wasn’t needed much at their side, his post was only mandatory.

And he would have left as quickly as he could when he was dismissed if the earth bender hadn’t caught sight of Eska. She was with her brother, their silent wave and calm aura creeping into the place. A lot would be frightened, unnerved by the presence of their aura and others downright weirded out.

But, Bolin had never felt so at home.

“Eska!” He blurted out, not being able to stop himself. He was becoming like a skittish giddy teenage boy again, who was high on hormones.

Eska turned to his side, a neutral expression upon her features as usual as she blinked a few times at him. She didn’t utter a word and instead averted her gaze to her brother Desna.

“It’s Bolin! You know, from earlier.” He said, trying to establish conversation; and to which he might add was a rather hard thing to initiate even when they were still together before.

“Yes, I remember.” She said “To what business do you seek with me to call out my attention?” she inquired with a slight tilt of her head.

Bolin became a mute for a few seconds, his brain burning up the wires in it from thinking of any kind of topic he can say to Eska.  She wasn’t one to be swayed so easily, she liked a good talk. Even when she didn’t talk much, Bolin knew for sure she was a good listener.

“Oh ah, well. I was just wondering how you’re doing and all that. Was the room you got comfortable?” He asked whilst fidgeting. He didn’t know what to say but, he wanted to hear Eska talk.

Her expressions didn’t change… Well, Bolin did see a small flicker of surprise from her but; it was probably just his head playing tricks on him. A mere illusion from his imagination, Eska doesn’t usually show her emotions.

On the other hand, the chieftess was in a turbulent of problems. Why was Bolin initiating conversations with her? What kind of bond was he trying to establish here? The younger twin turned to her brother, pleading for his help with eye contact. Desna understood immediately, nodding his head in agreement. A little subtle move of his head that even Bolin couldn’t have noticed.

“Our room had all the sufficient needs and our equipment has been handled with care and all are intact.” She replied as Desna held his twin’s hand, slowly pulling her close to him.

“I think it is time for us to take our leave.” Desna cut off their conversation, trying to save his sister. Eska only nodded in agreement, not saying a word to Bolin anymore as she and her brother walked away.

“Oh alright! Cool, I’ll talk to ya later maybe?” Bolin tried with a cheery voice, though as soon as the twins were away he heaved out a sigh of exhaustion.

_‘What am I doing?’_

The coronation of prince Wu wasn’t at all what he had expected.  Though, he was glad that there wasn’t anything too grandeur. There weren’t many shows to block the stage; he had a very good view of Eska from his place in front row center.

 _‘Shut up Bo, quit thinking about Eska and think about Opal instead.’_ He chastised himself. What kind of good boyfriend would think about another girl?

But then, Wu had gave Kuvira a medal and her speech began. It was threatening, powerful, strong and most of all it was terrifying. Bolin wasn’t sure as to _why_ Kuvira had just said that she wouldn’t bow down to any royal. Wu was their king now and she had just disgraced him in front of everyone, every single important person. And she had even threatened war against anyone who would try to stop her.

 _‘This isn’t good’_ He mused but, the earth bender still stood up and clapped for Kuvira. He didn’t want to join the applause but, it would look bad for his boss and at the same time offend her if she saw him sitting down, going against her will.

And as he clapped in fear, his gaze moved over to Eska. He saw her looking over to Kuvira and there was something about her expression that Bolin couldn’t quite put his finger on. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

Kuvira moved down from her place, the coronation had ended with her speech. And almost everyone had enclosed upon her and prince Wu. Bolin quickly assumed formation, coming to his boss’ side to protect her from any civilians that may _not_ be civilians at all. Though, his eyes still wandered about to Eska. She and the other world leaders had stood up from their seats, unable to be deciphered anymore as more reporters bombarded towards them.

It was rather easy to help Kuvira and Bataar to their presidential suite. Bolin letting out a big sigh of relief when they had all entered the hotel. Kuvira had told them to go take a break, saying she and Bataar could handle theirselves now. Their team saluted at the great uniter before, scurrying off to their own business.

“Better go help Mako or Asami.” Bolin said to himself, though whom he really wanted to see was Eska. Hopefully, the waves of reporters that surrounded them hadn’t bothered the chieftess much.

Bolin went out of the hotel again, spotting Mako and prince Wu who were still being followed by a myriad of reporters and journalists. Bolin went to his brother’s side, helping the prince- _king_ get to safety.

“Have you seen Asami?” Bolin asked.

“No. Aren’t you supposed to be helping Kuvira?” His brother retorted with an arched brow.

“She’s already safe in her suite; thought I could help you guys out a bit.”

Mako nodded and Bolin helped them get through the crowd. And even as they got inside the hotel, the place was still swarmed by reporters. _‘Since when did they get in?!’_ Bolin thought to himself, as he ushered his brother and Wu to another place but, the people were everywhere.

“Over here, quickly.” One butler said, trying to help them out.

The brothers followed the man, trying to get reporters away from Wu. The butler had opened up a room, which was on the first floor of the building. All three went inside and breathed out in relief when they had come in undamaged. Who would’ve thought that reporters and journalists could be such a handful?

“Thank god you guys are safe!” Their attentions turned towards Asami, whom had also been hiding inside the room. She hugged Bolin first, before going to Mako to ensure both of them were alright.

“Safe?! They all nearly squished me! This is the worst coronation day ever!” Wu interjected a complaint, sitting down at one of the couches.

The trio looked at Wu before going back into their own discussions “That was scary.” Asami commented, fingers curled up and resting close upon her lips. She was in deep thought, trying to comprehend what had happened just a few moments ago. A war could break out because of Kuvira’s speech and none of them were happy about it.

“You know guys, it may sound bad but I think Kuvira is just doing what’s right! I mean, she did say she was trying to unite the Earth Kingdom—“

“Bolin! She just said that she won’t _hesitate_ to destroy anyone who stands in her way of domination and you’re still taking her side?!” Mako suddenly burst out, growling in frustration as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. The elder was clearly under way too much stress.

“Yeah, and she just embarrassed me and ruined my coron—“ Wu couldn’t even finish his sentence as the door to their room suddenly opened.

A dozen of flashing lights had illuminated the single pathway, chatters and questions buzzing along all at once. It was a sound that Bolin would be very happy not to hear again, with all the voices mashing up together and making a stubborn aggressive ringing noise that was cacophonous itself.

“Your eminence here! Quick!” A butler had said in a hurry; as he held the door open all the same time trying to get the reporters to go away.

Bolin quickly helped out, trying to get the people to stay away from the room as Asami and Mako ushered the others whom the kind butler had helped to get away.

“Eska quick, take my hand.” Asami hastily grabbed a hold of the chieftess’ arm and pulled her along with Desna to the room. Bolin could’ve have earth bended the people away but, decided on pushing them out of the room and with the help of the butler closing the door again. Bolin made quick moves in shutting the door with earth; bending the ground to uplift another door like block to keep the opening shut until the police could get the journalists out of the hotel.

Till then, everybody would be safe inside the room. Bolin rested himself on his bended earth, back against it as he eyed everyone in the room. His eyes moved to Eska; she and her brother in one corner of the room being tended to by the butler.

“Are you alright?” Bolin inquired, almost running to her side just to make sure that she wasn’t hurt.

“They had torn a bit of my sleeves.” Eska replied.

Bolin quickly held onto her arm, trying to check if the other was truly alright “I was worried.” He said and stared for a moment into the other’s eyes.

“Thank you but, I am quite alright.” Eska said as she quickly pulled away from the other. She looked over to her brother, asking him what should she do “Are there any sewing materials or clothes that I can redress into?” She asked the butler instead, gaze moving away from her brother.

The butler muttered out apologies, saying he doesn’t know, yet will try to find them for the chieftess. The man scurried away, going to the next room that none had actually noticed. It seems that this room was a connection to more than, one room.

Eska’s plan of keeping her attention to the butler had backfired and instead made him leave the room. She closed her eyes and tried to breath, calming herself. What kind of situation had she gotten herself into?

“Sister, you should rest. Let’s sit by the couch.” Desna said as he escorted his twin to the couch. Bolin tried to help but, his hand was swatted away by Desna whom had given him a glare. Usually, Bolin felt rather neutral with the other male but, given the fact that he knew Bolin and his history with Eska; the earth bender was sure that he would not want Bolin touching his sister.

“This is why I hate celebrations.” Eska had stated.

Bolin sat at a nearby chair, a look of worry evident on his features as he looked down instead of glancing onto Eska.  A heavy silence came into the room and not one had made a squeak of a noise. Everyone was in deep thought; even Wu was silent for once. They were all taking in the events that happened, the problem that was Kuvira herself.

“So Eska—“ Bolin tried but, the other had cut him off.

“When was the last time I had met you all?” She asked instead, eyes blinking a few times in curiosity.

“Probably around 2 to 3 years by now.” Mako replied.

“Yeah, I guess somewhere around that. I don’t actually remember.” Bolin added.

“You don’t? You have amnesia as well now.”  Eska stated rather than, question.

Bolin had shut himself up; he should probably choose his words more carefully. He’s already on the verge of calling Eska his Koala-otter and being over-protective of her just like Desna. But, he knows that isn’t his place and he shouldn’t even be trying to talk to the chieftess, it would be bad if Opal had found out about his recent meetings with his ex girlfriend-fiancé.

“I assume that none of you was the one whom Desna had told me about, since he had said that you are all ones that we have come to trust.” Eska continued, looking over to her brother in silent communication.

“Excuse me?” Asami said, leaning in close as she asked in curiosity.

“Well, I have told my sister about the past happenings before she got her amnesia.” Desna offered. He doesn’t understand as to why Eska would even want to question them. Though, it was a rather good conversation; to find out whether that no good Bolin would be an honest man. He’s of no use and will always be an awful person towards his sister in Desna’s opinion.

“Oh ah… Do you mean the wedding thing?” Bolin asked hesitantly, slowly backing away from Desna whom gave him a death glare.

“Not me. I like girls who are shorter than me.” Wu quickly said, trying to ease into the conversation.

“You’ve only just met Eska.” Asami countered but, when Eska’s gaze moved to her she quickly said “Not me too, I like girls who are taller than me.” She added, finding out that she really didn’t like it when the twins would hold down a stare at you.

“Ah… I was gay before?” Mako hastily replied; he didn’t expect the twins to question him as well. But Mako couldn’t even take back what he said, finding the air grow heavy around them, the atmosphere not as light as it was before. He’s a police-detective that works for Beifong for pete’s sake! He shouldn’t feel threatened by the twins… Even though they both are rulers of the Northern tribe now.

All eyes then, turned to Bolin whom had been sitting quietly in his place. His gazed moved to Eska and he was paralyzed for a moment. He couldn’t just admit that _he was the one who broke her heart_. Bolin couldn’t bear to see the hurtful expression on her face again. And not to mention that Desna had said earlier that they had trusted Bolin. And fair enough, the earth bender thinks he doesn’t want Eska to experience again, even in the most slightest bit a slice of her grief from before.

He shook his head in reply, not trusting his voice in the scenario that he might stutter out his words and would look more of a fool and a liar in front of Eska.

“I see.” She replied back, looking down onto her torn sleeves “I guess you were right when you said these people can be trusted.”

Asami couldn’t stop herself from wincing, not from disgust but from actually feeling hurt. It seems that Eska really did have amnesia and that she and her brother were totally trusting on team avatar. If Bolin could dig a hole, he would just lay down there and stay for a thousand years. He couldn’t bear hearing everything Eska was saying; it was like she was saying this on purpose just to hurt him.  But, of course she couldn’t remember and he thanks Desna silently in his head for not telling her.

“Ah-ahhhh!!” A scream could have been heard from the other room.

Mako stood up from his seat and went to the other door “I’ll check what’s happening.” He said before closing it shut.

Another wave of silence hit them all and it was Wu who broke it “Ya know guys, I think I’ll go check up on Mako and see how they’re doing. You never know when you’ll need a Wu in help.” He said as he made a grandeur way of standing up and walking by to the door.

Asami felt as though she was ruining some kind of mood here “What? Oh ah, I think Mako’s trying to call me.”

“Eh?” Bolin said as he stared at Asami who was already standing up. She gave a look that said sorry as Bolin was trying his best to convey a message to her to **_not leave him alone._**

Eska looked over to her brother but, she didn’t know what to tell him. She doesn’t know whether she wants to be left alone with the earth bender or not.

“I shall go and help the butler in his search for sewing materials.” Desna decided for her and went away with Asami.

A heavy silence fell on the air and Bolin was just about ready to pace around any maybe even run towards the other room. Eska on the other hand, had vouched into a conclusion that maybe the ceiling above them was a way more interesting subject than, the person of whom she was within the room. Bolin followed her gaze, trying to see what was far more amusing at the top and saw nothing else but a plain old white ceiling.

Was Eska on purposely ignoring him?

“There is a rather heavy atmosphere about you. If you feel the need to tell me something, spit it out now.” She demanded.

Bolin could have jolted right out of his seat from the way she had talked. It was so like her, like Eska hadn’t changed at all. And there was this warm feeling inside of him that felt so nostalgic. His Eska, his Koala-otter hadn’t changed one bit.

“I just… You haven’t changed at all.” He admitted.

Eska turned to his direction, attention averting to him in full force as the chieftess arched up one inquisitive brow “What are you talking about?” She inquired in full curiosity, expression featuring a look of puzzlement.

“Well I just… You know.” Bolin said, scratching at the back of his head.

“Know what?” Eska asked. She would not be swayed by the other’s groveling. His cute mumbling --- no, she will not even be thinking about that “Speak more clearly.”

“In all the years we haven’t seen each other.” Bolin continued, clearing his throat so he wouldn’t be a stuttering idiot in front of the other “You haven’t changed at all.” He added with a smile on his lips.

The water bender couldn’t have been more confused, tilting her head as she looked at Bolin in almost fascination “Really? How did you remember me from before?”

“You’re still the same.” Bolin said again, shifting a little bit closer to the other “your strong personality, not taking any shit kind of attitude—“ he cuts off his words for a moment before looking up and gazing straight into Eska’s eyes “You’re still beautiful.” Bolin said with a smile.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Mako came out supporting the butler “Hey Bo, sorry to interrupt but we need to get this guy some first aid kit.”

“What happened to him?” Bolin said in worry, quickly earth bending the block away from their exit.

“A shelf fell on him.” Mako explained as Asami went to the butler’s side as well and placed a napkin on his forehead. They all went out of the room and saw that there weren’t any reporters anymore. Well, save for three that were still being stubbornly ushered out by the police but, all in all it was safe to go outside again.

“Okay, do you guys need any help getting to your rooms?” Bolin said as he turned around to prince Wu and the twins who were already coming out of the room.

“I need Mako to protect me! Not Kuvira’s bodyguard.” Wu complained, looking at Bolin in disgust. Looks like the kid suddenly remembered that Bolin was working for his enemy.

Mako sighed, stopping on his tracks “Bo, can you get this guy to his quarters instead?”

“Yeah sure but,” the earth bender’s attention turned to Eska and Desna who were both already leaving.

“We can take care of ourselves.” Desna replied, not even looking back to them as he and his sister went to their room.

Bolin ran to help Mako, getting the butler off of his brother’s hands as he helped the poor guy instead. Mako going back to Wu’s side to do his usual duty.

\------------- ||||

“I cannot believe that he had rejected the fact that he was the one whom had abandoned you.” Desna said as he and Eska were already in the elevator to their room “But, at least you were able to salvage and fool the monkey into thinking that your memories have been erased.”

“I wonder why he would say such things.” Eska mumbled out, looking down as she felt as though she couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Desna lifted one brow in confusion, helping his sister out of the elevator and into their room “What did you talk about?” He asked

“He was…” Eska started but, couldn’t properly explain “Complimenting, trying to flatter me.”

Her brother scoffed off, moving to one corner of the room as Eska moved to their wardrobe to get fresh new clothes to wear “Don’t let that fool poison your mind sister. You shouldn’t let him.” Desna tried; he didn’t want his sister getting hurt again. He couldn’t bear to see her heart broken and crying over the same man who didn’t deserve her.

“It was as though he wanted to come back.”

“Then, you shouldn’t let him. If there’s nothing to come back to he will give up.” Desna said as he stared onto his hands instead, his sister usually took a little while longer in changing when she was in conversation and in deep thoughts.

“That is what I plan to do.” Eska said as she put on her new clothes then, slumped her body down to the hotel bed “I will not let foolish feelings lead me to hurt again. He shall be buried in the deepest corners of my brain and shall never be uncovered again. As I have already planned from the start of our end.”

“And if he tries to get you back?” Desna inquired, looking over to his sister as he laid his back on the wall.

“There is nothing to go back to.”

The elder twin hummed in reply “If he chases you and won’t stop pestering?”

“Then, let him chase. He will go around in circles but, will never get anything back.” Eska replied, pulling the covers of her bed to her as she curled up into small ball and closed her eyes.

Desna nodded to her words; he didn’t feel too strongly about them.  The twin had his doubts to his sister but, he will believe in her words. He has to believe that she won’t get hurt again for the same reason.

“Good night sister.” He whispered lowly as Desna made his way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella! Any comments or suggestions everyone? Totes open for ideas here *lol*  
> btw! I'm still looking for someone to be my beta! just hit me up on my tumblr account or here if you're interested ouo


	3. In Harm's Way

“No, the Northern Water tribe will not be in any way associated with this kind of conflict.” Eska stated as she stood firm on her ground. The world leaders had decided on doing a small conference with only them and a few guards and advisors to their sides. The problem with Kuvira, entitling herself as the new empress of the Earth Kingdom had become a great predicament that could start a war. And whilst every nation was eager to help prevent it, none would obviously want to go into a battle.  


“We can’t just let her be and take over other cities! We need every help possible to stop her!” President Raiko rebutted; it seemed as though he was the one whom was pushing a war against Kuvira. The man didn’t listen to reason and wanted as soon as possible to be done with her.

“We cannot afford another war to break out.” Fire Lord Izumi interrupted this time “We should try to talk to her again. Give a representative whom is a close relative of hers perhaps; talk some sense into Kuvira so she may stop her plots.”

“I’ll go.” Suyin immediately volunteered.

“If Kuvira is plotting against nations, which I presume may be one of her objectives. She may come after all of our lands one by one.” Desna offered another scenario possible that was worst than, what any of them may have wanted to hear “The Northern Tribe shall help in the defenses of the Republic City, only with keeping it safe.”

“Are you mad brother?!” Eska quickly refuted. She somehow felt enraged by Desna’s sudden course of action. They should be having none of their tribe’s hands tainted by this war, and although it would be interesting to see for herself how the world would become from a battle, she did not want to lose anything she had because of mere amusement.

“We will need all the help we can get, Chief Eska.” Fire Lord Izumi suggested calmly, looking over to Eska.

The younger twin scowled, she did not like at all in getting involved in such affairs. She and Desna should be doing everything they can to not be affected by this. She stole a glance to her brother, he was still in his calm and neutral self.  He was looking over to her as well. They exchanged to themselves in another silent conversation, one that only the two of them may ever have with one another. Her brother wanted to help with what was happening with the Earth Kingdom crisis; that _may never involve_ the Water Tribe. Although, there was a high chance of Kuvira taking over every nation one by one, she still couldn’t accept it. Because for sure, the Avatar would be able to handle such a predicament at their hands.

“Fine. The Northern Tribe will give aid, _but_ _talk_ some sense into that great Earth uniter first.” Eska said lastly.

“Don't worry, I'll be on my way now to let her know that she should back down from her whimsical fantasies of ruling over.” Suyin said before she excused herself to meet up with Kuvira.

\----------------------- ||||

“Brother, what illness has come upon you? How could you involve our Tribe to this?” Eska confronted once she and her twin were alone in their room.

“I want you to go back home and protect our people.” Desna replied instead, his back turned to his sister as the elder twin looked by the window in their room.

“No Desna, you can’t be—“

“Yes. I do not like the threat that she is opposing Eska. I can feel her from the first time we had been in the lobby that she is a person whom with great heights could destroy every nation.” Desna explained. The first time he and Eska had seen Kuvira; there was already this bad feeling upon her. Not that Desna was a good judge of character himself, but from past experiences albeit from their own Father. Desna would never want that to happen again, he didn’t want to be on the wrong or neutral side anymore.

And being Chief of their tribe alongside his sister had proved that he indeed needed to do something about the upcoming war. What he had decided to do was dangerous and Desna could never in his life, put his only family in dangers harm. He would rather himself be sacrificed than to have Eska suffer the same fate as him, or worse.

“You cannot.” Eska answered, she saw right through her brother. She herself had wanted to help in preventing the war but, she didn’t see any other way than, trying to get along with Kuvira and let her handle her Earth business. It was no guarantee itself that she would stop when the Earth Empire was to be united but, they had to try. She didn’t want anyone to be harmed; she had learned from her past… or at least tried to learn.

“I will not let you.” The younger twin stuttered out as she came in close and hugged her brother from behind. She didn’t want to lose even him.

Desna was startled by the sudden reaction, but nonetheless turned around and hugged his sister close to him. It was in these rare moments that they had let themselves truly _feel_ ; to become emotional and let their hearts and souls roam freely. As leaders, they should not show any sign of weakness. They should always be calculative, always striving for the best and possible solution to make it to ends meet.

“Since when had my little sister become so worried over her brother?”  Desna questioned, a small smile upon his lips as he gazed down to Eska and gently combed his fingers through her dark locks “I shall always call to you, report my every move in every single morning and day.” Her brother promised as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of his sibling’s head “But, promise me to stay safe.”

“I shall keep no such promises.” Eska mumbled out, burying her face deeper into her brother’s chest.

_‘I will make sure that no harm may ever come to you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Reactions? Still looking for a Beta guys ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, how was it? Gimme comments please! Positive or negative is cool! ouo


End file.
